


In The Hole

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: The Deathly Hallows Dark Regime At Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Sex Toys, Solitary Confinement, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Ginny gets a taste of what it's like to be punished under the new regime.





	In The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is super-explicit: read the tags. Ginny is drugged so this is marked non-con. 
> 
> I've only just noticed the double entendre in the title but I'm not changing it now so...

Nobody really knew what happened when they decided you'd had too many chances. A couple of students, older and younger than Ginny, Neville and Luna, had gone missing. Ginny assumed they'd just been killed but Neville, always so hopeful, wouldn't or couldn't believe it. But when they finally figured out who had hit Alecto Carrow with the Bat-Bogey hex, Ginny knew her time was up. She followed the plan. She was running along the seventh floor. It was time to disappear. The three of them had all known where to go: the tapestry was up ahead - 'get to the Room of Requirement, we'll all meet there.'

She could see the door. She was almost there when- Suddenly she was falling. She was sprawled on the floor. Her vision, regaining it's clarity after the sudden confusion, found Amycus Carrow standing over her. "You're going in the hole." He said evilly. Fragmented images appeared to Ginny. Her knees as she was dragged along the flagstones. Then the cool light of the torches in the dungeons. The door of one of them... All at once bight whiteness. Ginny was dropped by Amycus, who stood, waiting for her to regain her sense of balance. She lifted her head and stared around. The room was so bright her eyes ached. She was in a padded room. There was nothing but white surrounding the two of them. She staggered to her feet and, without waiting, rushed at him. He stepped sideways. She couldn't be sure whether she was slow or he fast but she charged straight past him and bounced off the wall, falling backwards. He pounced, straddling her and gripping her nose so that she had to open her mouth to breathe. He tipped a small vial of liquid into her mouth before clamping a hand over it. Ginny struggled but it was no use. She couldn't breathe. "Swallow and you can breathe." She obeyed and was released, heaving and spluttering. It wasn't over yet. 

He grasped some of the fabric of her robes and ripped. Ginny felt air rush around her body as her underwear was revealed. She attempted to cover her matching black bra and panties. her pale flesh gleamed in the light as Amycus slowly took all of her outer clothing away. She kicked at him as he did so. This was a mistake, allowing him to take hold of her legs before clutching the fabric of her knickers and ripping them from her. Ginny screamed in terror as he advanced. She crossed one leg over the other, desperate to hide her crotch from view but her motion was now restricted. he got around behind her and ripped her bra open. She held hopelessly with her arms, keeping the cups in place but they slid from between her arms, freeing her heavy breasts which were heaving with fearful exertion. 

And then he left. He took her clothes and abandoned her there. Closing the door behind him. She sprang to her feet, running at where the door had been. But the back of it was just more padding. She banged ineffectually on the soft material so hard that she fell over again. Aware, very much of her vulnerability and of her nakedness, she shivered in fear and cold. Through the wall, Amycus watched her run about, screaming. Umbridge had sent them a telescope, modelled upon her own using Moody's eye. She giggled as her took in her big, round arse, pale and bouncing as she paced back and forth. He enjoyed watching her flaming hair and her beautiful, shiny boobs bounce as she slammed against the walls.

Half an hour later...

Ginny had screamed herself hoarse. She didn't know what was happening. Why was she here? Was she waiting for something else? Or was this it? Was her punishment to die butt-naked and alone, of starvation, in this box? Then it started. She didn't know what was happening but blood began to rush through her. She felt her nipples peak and harden atop her big boobs. She pinched one in confusion and a wave of something, a tingling rush of... pleasure washed over her. Her thighs felt a little slick. She looked down. Her carefully shaved slit was leaking liquid. Ginny's head span and she felt a sudden crying need to be touched. Her body longed for contact, her pussy radiating desperate heat. She fell to her knees. She heard a dripping noise as her cunt began to let drops of juice onto the floor. She bent her spine, sensually rubbing her nipples into the ground, experimenting with the sensation. Her body swirled with pleasure as her tits were squashed outwards. She reached around her boobs, between her legs and lightly touched her pussy. The sensation was like an earthquake. It had never felt like this before. Never so good and never had she needed to so much... She slammed four fingers onto her box and began madly to rub. Her eyes filled with stars as her body rewarded her work,spilling copious quantities of liquid onto her hand. She pushed harder and harder until, with a quick slip, her hand moved down and into her hole. She moaned in pleasure as she fucked herself. Fingers and thumb working in unison.

She needed more. She rolled over, curling up her knees and widening them so that she could get at more of her soaked crotch. She now used both hands - one working her clit with a desperate ferocity while the other pummelled her tight hole. What was wrong with her? She had never fucked herself like this before. She was sweating heavily now. She drew the hand from her clit just long enough to rub at her nipple. She plucked and pulled at it, dragging the heavy flesh of her boob until she grasped the teat in her mouth, rolling it between tooth and lip. She groaned into herself, returning to the offensive on her cunt. When the orgasm came it hit her like a train. Her back arched and she released her tit, screaming obscenities as she worked herself through. Rubbing even as cum fountained from her lips and rained down on her face, chest and stomach. She was drenched in sweat and come, her long red hair plastered to her face and boobs. She rolled onto all fours again, her tits swinging and dripping onto the floor. Already, though, she could feel the urge returning, unceasing desire. 

Just then, a hole opened in the wall, dark on the other side. She ran at it. she would have expected herself to push and arm through, desperate for some means of escape, but instead she fell in front of it, legs first. Spreading wide she shuffled her shining lips pussy up against the gap. "Please..." she begged, "Touch me please." Another hole opened ten feet across and something rolled through. By the time she reached the opening both holes had shut. She looked frantically at what had been given. It was a thick wooden rod, like a broom with no twigs. She fell upon it, sinking herself down onto the smooth length of wood and pulling it back and forth so that the hard pole slid up and down across her hole, between the lips of her slit. She gasped at the stimulation and rubbed faster. It wasn't enough. She dragged the pole with her and sat against the wall of the cell. There she opened her legs and drove the wood mercilessly between her lips, penetrating deep inside. She impaled her pussy wildly on the wood, fucking harder and harder, deeper and deeper. With one and she continued the wanking while, with the other, she worked her clit again. It didn't take long before the length of the pole was shining and slick. She came with huge force once again, spraying her fuck-juice along the length. 

As before, heaving, she rolled onto her hands and knees, rubbing the wood along her slit again. With each jolt of an aftershock her tits wobbled and swung. She rubbed the wood more forcefully and shouted as it touched her bum hole. Ideas exploded in her mind as she greedily fed the copiously lubed rod into her back passage. She began to piston it in and out once again, desperate for new, more intense stimulation. With the wood in her arse Ginny rammed her fingers back into her cunt, double fucking herself until her mind was fraying at the edges. She shouted indistinguishably as her body responded greedily to it's penetration. Her anus clamped around the wood and she pushed her body into the floor. Rubbing her tits into the ground again, seeking the last inch of stimulation to toss her into orgasm again. She found it. Her screams echoes throughout the room as she came again and again.

Many hours later...

When Amycus opened the door in the morning he laughed. Ginny was lying in a pool of her own sweat and cum. Her back was against the floor, her soft bum jammed into a corner, with her legs up the wall, spread wide. The wooden rod was jammed into her soaking, red raw cunt, pointing straight upwards. Her whole body was shining and sticky, hair stuck to her face and her tits, which wobbled every few minutes as another small shock of pleasure caught her. She could barely move. Amycus knew there was some fun to be had with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible with not finishing things! Here's something slightly different from a lot of my ongoing stuff. As always, please comment with feedback, I love to hear it.  
> -H


End file.
